Creature Feature
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: I don't add new mutants... I add new CREATURES! FINAL CHAPTER is up, Creature speaks. Please R&R, no flames. [COMPLETED]
1. Aloha!

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by (Warner Brothers, I think), Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary:  A call from Lilo sends a few X-Men plus Amanda to ****Hawaii****.**

**AN:****  You wanted it, you got it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Aloha!**

RINNNNG!  RINNNNNNNG!

A few months after the event with Vile had transpired, Kurt Wagner picked up the phone in the institute lobby as he passed it on the way to the door.  "Hello, Xavier Institute.  Kurt Vagner speaking." 

"Hi can I talk to the Professor?"  It was a little girl.  "Tell him it's Lilo and all the you-know-what's have been found."

"Uh, ok?  Anyzing else?"  Kurt asked, confused as he wrote the message down.

"No, just let him know Nani said we're ready to come over." 

"Oh, I see.  I get it now you're going to be a student."  Kurt smiled a little relieved he wasn't talking to a prankster.

"Yup..."  Kurt heard a crashing sound followed by maniacal laughter and yelling.

"Uh, are you ok?" Kurt asked as he heard more insane noises.

"Yeah, Gantu's just trying to take Stitch's cousins.  Well not anymore, bye." The moment she hung up Kurt looked at the phone and blinked.

"Ok zat either I need to vake up or someone has some explaining to do."  He teleported to the Professor's office.

"Come in Kurt." He said from the other side.

"Prof. I got a message for you from a little girl named Lilo." He handed the note to the Professor.

"Ah, thank you Kurt."  The Professor read the note quickly and smiled.  "Kurt do you think that you might want to come to Hawaii with a few of your team mates for the day?"

"Nine, Professor.  I have a date with Amanda."  He smiled brightly. 

"HAWAII!!!"  Kurt spun around to see his girlfriend standing behind him.  "OH CAN I PROFESSOR PLEASE!!!!!  I'LL ASK MY PARENTS I KNOW THEY WON'T SAY NO!" 

"Of course you may Miss Sefton."  The Professor nodded to the phone on his desk.

"But Amanda, SPACE MARTIANS OF DOOM!  It comes out tonight!"  Kurt said in a pleading voice.

"But, Kurt this is Hawaii.  We could have a moonlit walk romantic walk on the beach."  She fell into his arms.

"I'll go pack!" Kurt said as he teleported away with his girlfriend.

_"Kurt, her parent want to talk to you."  _ Kurt appeared again in a puff of smoke and grabbed the phone with the look of a dead man.

"Yes, uh-huh, ok, ok…"  Kurt kept nodding as Amanda's father spun rules for the trip off the top of his head.

=======

A few hours latter the select X-Men chosen to go on the trip were assembled in the hanger.  The Professor had let Tabitha, Jamie and Bobby came along from the New Mutants.  Kurt, Kitty, Hank, Logan, Jean and Rogue came from the X-Men.  HOMe, Pyro, Remy, Artisan and Amanda also joined them.

"I'd like to make an announcement." The Professor said, everyone turned to look at him.  "I am glad to inform you all of our newest member to the X-Men team, HOMe.  I'm sure you will use you power to the best of your ability for further peace in this world."

Instantly HOMe was swarmed with congratulations and hugs.  "Like congratz HOMe.  We're team mates too now!" 

-Not family?- HOMe asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Of course we're family.  But now you get to go on missions too."  Jean said as she patted his head.

-Oh, ok HOMe ok with that.  We go see Lilo-Queen and Stitch-Friend now?- He asked as he leapt into the Velocity.

"Stitch?" Kurt asked,  "Vhy do I get ze feeling I von't be forgetting zis trip anytime soon and not for zhe good reasons."

"You have no idea elf." Logan smiled as the blue mutant groaned.

"I must say this scientist you told me sound infinitely fascinating." Hank said as he boarded. 

"That's one way of putting it."  Jean responded.

"What eva' tha little brat just betta stay outta my way." Rogue scoffed as she got on board. 

"Oh trust me Rogue you'll like her." Kitty smiled.

"You're hiding something I know it." Bobby said.

-HOMe not hiding anything.- a tone of mischief laced his response.

"Yeah, right."  Tabby said as Hank helped her on board.  "Thanks Bobo."  Hank opened his mouth to respond but decided it was better not to do so.

"This trip has no purpose for me." Artisan complained "Can't I just run the Danger Room with Scott instead?"

"NO!" Logan shouted  "Especially not when Forge is here, I don't care how much you like him after a visit to the Danger Room with him even I'd be lucky to come out alive."  Artisan narrowed her eyes as she got on board and smiled at HOMe.

"Okay, that's everyone, time to go."  Logan went to the cockpit with the Professor.

"Ya know fuzzy I think HOMe's got a little harem don't you?"  Tabitha said while watching, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Amanda and Artisan fawning over HOMe while he napped.

"Ja, I know and ze vorst part is he doesn't even realize it." Kurt sighed as the Velocity lifted off.

=======

Four hours and 2,457 bottles of beer on the wall later Logan had a twitching eye as did Artisan as the Velocity landed near the Masters' home.  Everyone got off and they were greeted by Nani, Alex and Jumba and Pleakly who still wore their rather unsuccessful disguises.

"I swear to god if Hank EVER sings that songe ever again I wil toss him out into the ocean."  Logan growled as he got off.

"Agreed father." Artisan stomped out.

"My what a lovely trip." Hank said as he stepped spryly onto the ground and took Nani's hand.  "Lovely to meet you Miss, I'm Hank McCoy otherwise known as Beast."

Nani blushed a little, "Nani.  And wherever you hear crashing and screaming that's my little lolo of a sister, Lilo and her pet Stitch."

"Friend!"  Lilo said as she stomped past Nani with what resembled a blue mutated koala to Hank.

"Hi." Stitch waved his clawed hand causing several of the new mutants to jump back and Jamie to make a clone who jumped in his arms.

"Zhat is Stitch?" Kurt asked with his holo-inducer on.

"Yup, and you can turn it off elf."  Logan sad as he walked by carrying several large pieces of luggage.

Soon they broke off into their little groups.  Lilo and Stitch decided to give Kitty, HOMe, Remy and Rogue a tour.  Tabitha got invited into town by Nani and Mrs. Masters for some maternity shopping.  Pyro was off somewhere looking for Artisan who had stolen his lighter.  Hank was engrossed in deep conversation with Jumba.  Jean was casually chatting with Pleakly about accessories and women's clothing.  Kurt and Amanda were off at the beach with Alex, Bobby and Jamie.  The Professor was busy making arrangements with Mr. Masters for when Alex might want to join the institute and Logan, well Logan was enjoying a nice case of Canadian beer while relaxing in a hammock. 


	2. Ragin' Cajun is a blazin'

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by (Warner Brothers, I think), Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary:  625 is now running the ship he and Gantu used to use.  Now however it's an experiment hangout.   Wait till HOMe gets a load of this.**

**AN:**** Yawn Suggestions will be appreciated.  Meaning if you have a RESONABLE idea go ahead and suggest it, you might see it.**

**booyah****: I was saving up for "in-depth" chapters to cover each group's adventures.   The larger the group the longer the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ragin****' Cajun is a blazin' **

When Lilo and Stitch had taken the accompanying  X-Men on an island tour they had expected a simple stroll through town, a thought that made Kitty and HOMe a bit nervous but Lilo quickly made that fear go away when she brought them to a waterfall with a giant spaceship crashed near it.

"This is where Gantu used to live with 625, but after we saved all the experiments Gantu had to leave and 625 turned it into a home for the others." Lilo explained.

"Uh-huh." Remy just stared, extremely lost and embarrassed to ask.

"What?" Rogue said her eyes wide. 

"The professor didn't tell you?  Stitch is an alien experiment meant to take over the world.  But I made him good."  Lilo said with her usual smile.

"Ih." Stitch nodded as he popped out his extra arms and antennae. 

"Uh…" Remy fainted almost immediately.

"Wimp."  Rogue said as she kicked him lightly as he stirred. 

"Wow, don't do dat again, k mon ami?" Remy asked.

HOMe then decided to speak as he realized Stitch had revealed something he had not known about.  –HOMe have secret parts to!- He said eagerly opening his mouth and jutting the inner mouth that his species possessed out.  The sight of this caused three different reactions, One Remy fainted again, two Kitty and Rogue just groaned and three Lilo and Stitch looked in awe.

"Cool!"  Lilo said as she and Stitch walked closer to HOMe.

"Emba-chua" Stitch agreed.

Remy then started to wake up again, "Oh, mere de.  Wha tha?"  Remy noticed HOMe with his inner mouth extended and Stitch still in not disguising himself and immediately fainted again. 

"He's funny." Lilo said as Stitch slung the red-eyed mutant over his shoulder.

"Itsa this way."  Stitch said as HOMe and Lilo followed.

"Ya know those three yahoo's are so good for each other."  Rogue said as she and Kitty tried to absorb what had happened. 

"Stitch can talk?" Kitty said a little more than slightly freaked.

"This coming from tha girl who ken walk through walls and has a uber loyal alien for a friend.  Ah am so glahd Ah ken call myself normal." Rogue said as she walked towards the ship.

"Oh you SO did not just say that!"  Kitty squealed as she chased after Rogue.

==========

When everyone got on the ship they were greeted by a menagerie of strange creatures, almost all of them had eyes similar to Stitch's. 

"Hey welcome to the Experiment Hide Away.  Want a sandwich?"  A yellow fur ball that looked like a fat lazy version of Stitch said as it walked up to them. 

"This is 625 he runs the place.  He also makes the Best Kiwi-Lemon and Tomato sandwich around."  Lilo said as she took a large bite of a strange looking sandwich.

"Hey I'm the ONLY guy that can make that sandwich." 625 said.

"Ih, and that isa why it's the best!" Stitch said as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"So what'll it be?"  the yellow one said as it went behind a bar counter.

"Uh.  Anything with out meat."  Kitty said as she sat down.

"Right, Grilled cheese ok?" He ask holding a notepad and pencil.

"Um, Yeah.  This is like way to freaky."  Kitty said as she looked around, and ducked before a large bat like experiment crashed into her.

"I told you Stitch was an alien." Lilo said.  "And that there were others with their own unique abilities.  Sorta like us mutants, huh?" 

"Yeah, you're right kid." Rogue said.  "Wish we could watch some TV though." 

"No problem."  Lilo hit a button and a TV slid out from behind a wall.  "There's a horror movie marathon on right now anyways." 

"Ah am goin a lahke you, Sugah." Rogue said as she pinched Lilo's cheek.

"Hey, stop it I'm tryin' to watch the martians."  She batted away Rogue's hand.  Rogue turned back to 625.

"Aw, aint' that cute.  So what'll it be sweet cheeks?" 625 smiled, but Rogue frowned. 

"Ah'll tahke a ham and cheese.  Call meh sweet cheeks again though and you'll be lucky if ya can make 'nother sandwich ever again."  Rogue threatened. 

"Yes ma'am!" 625 gulped.  "Grilled cow and a dairy pig comin' up."   He went to work immediately.

"AAAAHHHH!"  Remy's scream caught the attention of HOMe, Kitty, and Rogue.  Stitch had set him on a couch,  a couch now surrounded by jabbering experiments.  "Get dese monsters away from Remy!"  He curled into a ball.

"What a baby." Rogue said with a laugh.

"HEY GUYS!  KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYIN' TA WORK HERE!"  625 shouted. "Anyone seen 'SplodyHead?  I need  him for a sec."

"Noooo." Was the response from all of the experiments present.  It was then that a sudden explosion from outside caught everyone's attention, followed by insane child like giggling.

"Uh, what does 'SplodyHead' do?" Rogue asked as her face got even more pale than usual.

"He makes fireballs, why?" 625 asked.

"I think I know where he is." Rogue said as she went outside, 625 and HOMe followed. 

"MY FLOWER GARDEN!!!!"  625's scream was heard all the way on the other side of the island.  "I'LL BROIL THE RED HEAD FIRE FREAK'S FACE!"

It was then that one the inside of the ship Remy realized that Pyro had found the fireball machine.

**===========**

**AN: I'm tempted to bring 625 in as a new "member" of the BrotherHood.  Anyone want to see that?  **


	3. Gantu’s big mistake

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by (Warner Brothers, I think), Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary:  Pyro, Splody Head and Artisan meet up with Gantu.  Gambit's nightmare worsens as Kitty and Rogue leave him alone on the experiment ship.**

**AN:  I don't mean to sound like a whining punk, but for now production is going to be slowed.  I'm in serious need of a job and it's causing a lot of stress.  Stress causes writers block and that is not fun.  So if you want to see more of HOMe please make suggestions, and force friends and family to make suggestions and if you're really desperate for your dose of HOMe go read the older stories.**

**Chapter 3**

**Gantu's**** big mistake**

John had been searching for Artisan who had stolen his prize lighter when he fell down in the jungle.  There he sat for a few minutes until a red lizard came sauntering by spewing fire out of it's nose.  Now even though John knew that this creature couldn't possibly exist according to the laws of nature he was still entranced by it.  He fell in love with the fire spewing lizard immediately proclaiming it his new friend.

The two fire freaks got along immediately, Splody Head would make the fire and John would animate it.  They walked around most of the island making fire birds and dragons, then they spotted Lilo and the others.   John followed the little red lizard to a giant space ship where several flower beds surrounded the entrance.  They exchange a mischievous look and set to work on lighting the flowers on fire.  Then their fun was spoiled when 625, Kitty and Rogue came out and yelled at them.  They did what any self respecting trouble maker would do, they ran.  The ran for as long as John's legs would carry them, as the lizard was resting on his shoulder.

"I-I think we lost'em mate."  He smiled as he put leaned against a large gray tree.   But trees aren't gray, even in the tropics.  Then he looked up straight into a large gray shark-like face and immediately screamed.  "RUN LITTLE GUY, RUN!!!  DON'T LET THE GUPPY BITE YA!"

"GUPPY?!"  The gray monster screamed.  "I've been left to rot on this rock and know my only way off is one of those annoying trogs so now we'll find out if I'm REALLY A GUPPY!"  It grabbed for the lizard which jumped out of the way and blew a raspberry at it. 

"Hey leave my little buddy alone!"  John ran upto the gray monster and kicked it in the leg, unfortunately it had thicker bones and muscle mass and he only ended up hurting himself.

"So the little human thinks he can hurt me."  He bent down to level his face with John's.  "Okay boy, take your best shot."  As soon as the last syllable left his mouth he was rocketed backwards by a very forceful punch.

"No one beats up Pyro except for me."  The tan skinned girl formerly known as X23 walked out from behind John.  "especially not some overgrown fish out of water!" 

The gray monster roared in anger.  "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!  I AM GANTU ALRIDEA!  I AM NOT A FISH!!!!"

"Gantu, eh?  Sounds like a fish to me?" John cracked as Artisan handed him his lighter back.  "Thanks, sheila."  He struck the flint and steel and sparked a flame which he turned into a clone of Gantu.  "Let's see how ya like fightin' a mirror!"   The flame Gantu threw a punch that the real on dodged with ease, unfortunately he was caught in the jaw by the real attack from Artisan who had spin kicked him.

"So you want to play rough, huh, well let's PLAY!"  Gantu pulled out a rather cartoonish looking gun and fired it at Artisan, she was then wrapped in a thick tarp like net.  "Ha, lets see you get out of that you little, HUH?!"  Gantu was shocked at how the little girl had shredded the net to bits in a manner of seconds.  "H-how is that possible!" 

"Word ta the wise mate.  Don' mess with mutants, we hang with a tougha crowd than you think."  Artisan sliced through a small, yet thick sapling with her claws, frightening Gantu into fleeing.  Unfortunately he turned right into the hypnotic eyes of Experiment 383, Swirly the Hypnotic. 

"Oh no, not you again…uh sleepy…"  Gantu's eyes immediately registered as in a trance.  The the little girl from earlier popped out from behind the experiment.

"And from now on Gantu you are going to help PROTECT the Experiments and the Mutants on this island, because it's the right thing to do."  She said as Rogue, Kitty and HOME stepped out from behind her.  "See what I mean, he's just a big stupid head."

"That was truly amazing and it's just so cuuute!"  Kitty hugged the experiment.

"This comin' from the girl who houses a giant bug…"  Rogue said.  "How ya doin' done there you two?"

"Fine, but what is that?"  Artisan asked as she climbed the tree to take a closer look. 

"Swirly's an experiment, just like Stitch.  Hey where is Stitch?"  Lilo, Rogue and Kitty all looked around.  Then it hit them.

"Oh, mah gawd where's Remy?" 

"Oh this soo like gonna be funny."  Kitty giggled

"Not for him!" Rogue shrieked.

-HOMe is confused.  Where Remy-King and Stitch-Friend?-   the three girls who were clued in just giggled.  HOMe and Artisan simply exchanged glances as the lumbering Gantu walked off in his trance.

===========

Back at the Experiment hang out however things were not going well for the smoothe ladies man of a thief known as Remy LeBeau.  He was now tied to a chair and being forced to watch the alien experiment's favorite show.  He tried screaming, but the blue one that stayed with Lilo simply gagged him.

"That better cousins?"  it asked as it hopped down.

A resounding, "Ih."  Filled the room and then they went back to watching their Monster Movie Marathon.


	4. Flash

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by (Warner Brothers, I think), Aliens is owned by FOX. A friend of mine, Staerearo owns the fan-experiment, Flash I have no clue as to it's number so lets make it… 156.**

**Summary: Kurt meets another teleporter on the beach after the experiments have some fun at Remy's expense.**

**AN:**** I apologize in advance for the title…**

**_Flash_**

**__**

A few hours had passed since HOMe, Lilo and Kitty had to "rescue" Remy from the experiments and things were starting to make sense, at least to 625 who was one of the three people tring to make sense of the chain of disasters that eventually led up to Remy blowing up the Experiment's sandwich reserves.

"So let me get this straight. The red eyed guy freaks because of us, then Stitch ties him to the couch and when you get there to 'rescue' him and I use the term lightly, he again freaks out after you had to use that inner mouth of yours to free him and runs into the kitchen. Am I accurate so far?" 625 asked HOMe as he massaged his temples.

-Ih.- HOMe said, he had picked up a few words the experiments used.

"From there he proceeded to toss CHARGED sandwiches all over the place, blowing up all our reserves? Is that correct?" 625 asked as he slammed down his fist on the bench.

"Orda in da court! This is insane!" Pyro shouted from his bench. To explain, the experiments have put Remy on trial and Stitch is the judge and he's dressed for it in a white wig and old robes.

"Me am having to agree. Dismissed!" Stitch said with a laugh as all of the experiments followed him outside.

"Remy been sittin' here fo' ova tree hours and all de Aussie had to say dhat dis was crazy. Remy said that from beginning." Remy said, shaking his head in confusion.

-HOMe think maybe Stitch-friend got bored. You go into town too?- HOMe asked as he plodded out of the makeshift courtroom with 625 riding on his back.

"But o'course mah chere is goin'. Is dhat comin' though?" Remy asked pointing to 625.

"Hey, watch the pointin' mac. And No I ain't goin I got sandwiches to make ya bozo." 625 was angry and he didn't care who knew it. HOMe just used his tail to lift the small experiment off his back.

-HOMe go meet Kitty-Queen now.- And HOMe was off, leaving the mutant and the Experiment locked in a stare down.

===

Meanwhile at the beach Kurt and Amanda were having a good time. Not only was Kurt able to find a spot where his holo-inducer wouldn't get wet he had also found a good ice cream stand and he was right now in heaven

"It's so cruel to think that this glob of dairy inspired goodness could go to such vaste." Kurt said as he handed Amanda her ice cream cone, he was watching a rather large man sitting on the beach when a seagull came in and pluck the man's ice cream from the cone.

"Oh Kurt, you're so obsessed with food." Amanda laughed as she licked her cone.

"I am not!" he said playfully defending himself.

"Oh yes you are. Remember when the protesters at Burger Bomber wanted to steal all the meat."

Kurt's eyes popped wide. "All I did was get the manager out alive."

"And I suppose the vegetarians ate all 135 of those burgers that disappeared." Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Vell veirder things have happened…" Kurt stopped speaking as a little purple creature came out onto the beach. It had a boom box and two sticks with a torch on each side. It the turned on the boom box to an old Hawaiian song and lit the torches and started dancing to them.

"What the?" Amanda saw it as soon as she followed Kurt's gaze. At first he thought she was going to freak out, then he remembered when she met HOMe.

"Oh no…" Kurt said as Amanda took off screaming towards the creature screaming about how cute it was. What happened next surprised even Kurt; it teleported, right next to him.

"You a gonna keep her nice?" It said, sounding a lot like the Experiments.

"You're an Experiment, aren't you?" Kurt asked the obvious.

"Ih, Flash." It stuck it's hand out.

"Listen could you just let her hug you, she'll never be quite if you don't."

"Ih, things fuzzy experiment does for girls." Flash said with a shrug as Kurt let out a smile.

"Hey I know the feeling." Kurt said as he lifted the experiment up to Amanda who was running towards them. "Take a deep breath."

"What?!" Flash asked, but before he could breathe Amanda had him in a death grip. "Aka-boocha!"

"Ohhh, he's sooooo CUTE!!!!" Amanda was squeezing the life out of the experiment while Kurt was trying to free it.

"Amanda it can't breathe…" He started to tug on the tail of the experiment, but it popped out to be a long arrow headed tail much like his. "Hey cool, like mine."

It was then that two large jocks came over to the couple and the experiment. They did not look friendly.

"Well look at the freak lovers." One said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and accidentally deactivated the holo-inducer. "Or should I make that freaks!" He grabbed Kurt by the collar.

"Pleas ve don't vant trouble." Kurt said, trying to reason.

"Me do!" From out of no where a rolling blue ball followed by several dozen other fur balls came rolling onto the beach. "We the freak police. And you a stupid head." Stitch said as he grabbed a tire from seemingly nowhere. "Kixx!" He tossed it to a burly experiment. Kixx then tossed the tire around one of the men and started to roll him up to Lilo who just came out of the woods with Kitty and Rogue.

"Oh look a stupid head. Thanks Kixx." Lilo said as she touched the tire, which rocketed off into the ocean.

"Wow, Ah really am startin' ta lahke this kid." Rogue said as she listened to the screaming man struggle in the ocean.

"SHARK!" he screamed as a giant purple fin came up in the water.

"We gotta save him!" Kitty shrieked.

"Ah, don't worry it's just Sinker, he likes to scare people." Lilo said as she walked over to Kurt and Flash, who was still being crushed by Amanda.

"Hey Kurt have you seen HOMe?" Kitty asked as she to ran up to the couple and the experiment.

"Nine, Kitty. Why?" He asked as Amanda finally let go of Flash and started to chase the other Experiments. "Oh no, not again!" Kurt shrieked.

"Well, he was walking with us and then we lost him." Kitty said while watching the scene with Amanda. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Nah, she'll vere herself out soon. Remind to never give her ice cream ever again." Kurt collapsed.


	5. HOMe meets Myrtle

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by Warner Brothers, Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary: As HOMe wanders the small city he causes quite a stir, and scare eveyones favorite loudmouth, Myrtle.**

**_HOMe meets Myrtle_**

**__**

HOMe had somehow become separated from Kitty, and was now in the middle of a pet store watching the fish in the tank swim back and forth, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was terrified of him.  As he continued to watch the fish he noticed the reflection of a man in the glass, he had a white suite and was carrying a net.  When he sensed some rather violent sensations come off of the man he let out a hiss and ran between the man's leg's toppling him.

He ran straight through several fruit carts, an outdoor flower shop. A video rental store and even a telephone booth.  Why the island had a telephone booth, no one was certain.  After his destructive panic had passed however, HOMe found himself in a small backyard, hiding behind some bushes.  He heard several young children talking not far in the distance and decided that he was safe, so he settled down for a quick nap.

===

"No, I am tellink you it is not possible to do that.  The power needed for that why you would need a… a… ooohhh!"  Jumba shied away from his conversation with Hank McCoy to scribble on a piece of paper, luckily for him Lilo, Stitch and Kitty came running up the drive way.

"Calm down children what's the problem?"  He asked the out of breath group.  His immediate answer was a jabber of alien language from Stitch.  "Ok, now in English."

"HOMe isa MISSSING!"  Stitch grabbed Hank by the collar and screamed in his face.

"Oh dear, Jumba I'm afraid…"  He was cut off by the sight of Jumba doodling on the dirt. 

"Vhat?  It's not plan for evil secret cold fusion energy source if that's what you're thinkink."  Jumba said innocently as a paper marker "Plans for Evil Secret Cold fusion Energy Source" fell off of his chair.  Jumba could only smile innocently.  Hank could only groan as he rubbed his temples and followed Lilo.

===

When HOMe woke up he was acutely aware of the fact that there were four little children surrounding the bush he was hiding in.  He decided to wait and see if they were the children playing games or if it was something else.  Then he hear one of the children speak.

"I bet it's that Lilo's crazy dog again."  The voice was arrogant and full of self importance, but it was a little girl who apparently knew Lilo, and could possibly tell him where to go.  So he popped his head out of the bushes, and as soon as he did the four little girls went screaming in four different directions.

-What?  Silly time for hide and seek, but HOMe play!- he said to no one in particular.  He quickly found all four girls hiding under another set of bushes,  -Excuse me, where is Lilo?- he asked politely.  The lead girl who had red hair and thick glasses only scream, as the others followed suite as she pointed somewhere randomly.  –Ok, scary little girls help HOMe.  HOMe go now, thanks!-  And he was off once more to somehow terrorize another innocent party, or was he???

**===**

**AN: I'm easing back into the CF style now so the chapters will be short for a bit.  TTFN.**


	6. BROTHER!

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by Warner Brothers, Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary:  Kitty and the others locate HOMe, and then its time to return to the mansion, which contains a rather unique surprise.**

**_BROTHER!_**

By the time the X-Men and their newest member and her crew had located HOMe he had terrorized almost half the population of the island, which even Stitch had to admit was impressive.  Now though was the time to pack as HOMe and his family were now receiving glares and stares from every other person on the island.

"Well this trip was a bust."  Bobby said as he looked out the window, at Tabby who had decided to stay behind with Nani and Alex's family, while Alex, had decided in a storm of confusion to come back to the mansion.  He very soon regretted the decision.

"I wana go back, can I go back?  PLEASE GOD SAY I CAN GO BACK!"  He screamed as Rogue nodded to Artisan who was unfortunately for Alex sitting next to him.  She proceeded to knock him unconscious.

"No."  She crossed her arms as Logan looked back at the teens.  HOMe was silently curled up next to Lilo and Stitch who were both enjoying a long nap. 

"No killing each other."  Logan said as he went back to flying the Velocity.

"Yes, please try to keep the violence to an absolute minimum."  Beast said as he went back to reading his book.

"Anyone cae to enlighten meh as to why they get to ride in the front, while we have to suffer here?"  Rogue asked, and then Lilo curled up next to her.  "Nevamind, this ain't so bad."

"Ah, Roguey, likes kids.  Dhats, dhats real good."  Remy said as he tried to sneak hi arm around Rogue shoulder.

"And just what are you implying Remy?"  Jean asked as she shot him a look that all the other girls on board joined in, except for the sleeping Lilo.

"All Remy, meant was that all woman shouls like children if they plan on having dem."  He shrugged.

"And what makes ya think I want one swamp rat?"  Rogue said staring at him.

"Um, Nothing, Remy jus' assume you want one some time." 

"Oh so now all women are good for is to cook clean and raise the children?"  Kitty said annoyed.

"Now Remy didn' say dhat!" 

"You migh as well 'ave"  Rogue said slapping him.

"What dhat for?"  Remy asked, visibly hurt.

"Remy, for your own well being please be quite for the journey home."  Logan's voice came from the cockpit.

"Remy only want ta know what Remy did!"  He shouted as every female on board turned away from him, except Artisan, who looked confused.  Needless to say the flight home was quite after that.

==

When everyone had arrived the all proceeded to their rooms.  While Kitty helped Lilo and Stitch to theirs, Remy was insistent on apologizing for something he wasn't even sure he did and that's how he discovered.

"AAAAAHHHHH!  EVIL ALIEN TING IS BACK!"  he said jumping behind a couch.

"Relax Remy, Vile and Evan are here visiting and dropping something off to put it lightly."  Ororo said as she walked into the room with two large glasses of water.

"Spyke?  Kitty squeaked as she came running down the stairs to greet her friend.

-BROTHER!- HOMe squealed as he dove from the top of the stairs to Vile, who simply caught him in his large hands.

"I'm not your brother."  Vile grunted.  "Show them, so I can leave."  He growled at Spyke.

"Ignore him he seems to hate the surface more than the Morlocks."  Spyke said as he went into the common room and showed Kitty and the just now arriving Professor and Beast a large plastic cage.  "We found this little guy wandering the sewers.  Thought he'd make a good play mate for HOMe."  Before he opened the cage though he dimmed the lights.  "It's Nocturnal" 

When he opened the cage door how ever nothing happened.  Then he peered in with a confused look and made a frown.  Soon he pulled out a greenish brown reptilian life form that looked like a evil reptile cross between a jack-rabbit and a chimp.  It was also gagged.

"No wonder you were so quite."  Evan said as he untied the gag.

"I dare say that large brute was overtly trying to kill me!"  the creature said, "What you've never heard a new English accent before?"

Everyone in the room except Vile was speechless.  "Now you know why I gagged the little freak."  Vile said as the creature blew a raspberry at him.


	7. Small annoyances

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by Warner Brothers, Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary:   Creature explains his past and gets to know everyone in his own "Special" way.**

**Booyah****: Well, it's good to hear from you again.  And I know I've been trying to work my third person style up again, the whole Vile story used first person throughout, so I'm a bit rusty.**

**_Small annoyances_**

**__**

Soon the entire mansion had gathered in the common room at the request of the Professor.  Vile had left when he felt the movement, he never was one for large crowds.  When everyone gathered they all looked at the small creature as though it was the first time the had seen HOMe.

-What you?-  HOMe asked for about the third time since meeting the creature.

"Why dear boy I wish I knew.  What I do know is that I am in fact an illegal clone of an original."  the Creature said, his use of the English language still causing some of the X-Men to be wary. 

"So you don't know what you are?"  Beast asked as he raised the creature's arms and poked at him curiously.

"I say, could you please stop with the probing, you hairy baboon!"  the creature said agitated.  Hank pulled away a little embarrassed.

"I apologize, I've just never seen such a creature as you before." Hank said still staring at it.

-What name?-  HOMe said, interrupting the small conversation and popping up between the two intellectual monsters of the mansion.

"Well, now that is a good question."  The creature said rubbing it's chin.  "I think Creature shall do just fine.  After all it's not only the best way to describe, it's how I feel!"  the creature said raising it's arms wide as if to express it's meaning.

-Creature-friend?- HOMe asked, cocking his head in the usual manner.  –HOMe like Creature friend!-  With out warning HOMe grabbed the small Creature and managed to give him a large squeeze as a hug, when he was returned to the table he had been standing on he looked as if someone had crushed the life out of him.

"HOMe, like what have we said about hugging people?"  Kitty asked, narrowing her eyes.

-No hug that hard unless it Stitch-Friend.- HOMe said glumly. 

"Good, now apologize."  She said sternly.

-HOMe is sorry Creature-Friend.-  Then the playful alien sat down by Kitty who just couldn't hold back a smile.

"Quite all right, just one little thing.  Why am I here?"  Creature asked.  "I mean in the lab I had a purpose until of course the 'accident'."  Creature accented the word "accident" by making quote marks in the air.  "So what exactly would I be doing here?  If I am invited to stay of course."  Everyone could tell that Creature was trying to play innocent, but something just nagged at them.

"Remy want ta know what dhis "accident" was 'fore he agrees to live wit a little gremlin-thingy."  The Red Eyed mutant said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh nothing much, just a few volatile chemicals were mixed together resulting in a massive combustive ball of doom."  Creature managed spread his grin a little wider.

"You a little monster, ain't ya?"  Remy said as he got face to face with it.

"Well that's one way of putting it."  Creature smiled evilly.  "Of course this blasted chip in my head prevents me from performing the more nasty ideals I have in this rather large cranium for such a small body."

"What the hell did he just say?"  Remy looked up confused.

"He said he's got a chip in his head that prevents him from being evil, or at least out right killing people is my guess." Hanks said rubbing his chin, and giving Creature a hard look.  "Charles a word if you please."  Hank and the professor then left, and soon most of the X-Men left to, loosing interest in their new guest.  Only the freshly awake Lilo and Stitch were still around, while HOMe rested on the ceiling.

"Hi, I'm Lilo and this is Stitch."  Lilo said walking up to Creature in her usual fearless manner.  "Are you an experiment?"

"Eh, what do you mean young lady?  I just said I was a clone."  Creature said, a biting tone drenched his voice.

"No, I mean are you one of Stitch's cousins?"  She asked pulling herself onto the table, Stitch joined her.

"Yeah, you cousin?"  Stitch asked looking at Creature with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, now please leave me be.  I think I'd have more fun with a school of piranhas than a pretentious little…"  When creature saw that Lilo and Stitch were laughing he could not for the life of him figure out what was happening.

-No call people names.-  HOMe said as he slipped silently to the ground and picked up Creature in his hands.  –Bad people make bad names, Creature not bad, is he?-  The tone in HOMe's voice was offset and angered. 

"Why of course not."  Creature said a little afraid of his predicament.  "See Creature is nice."  He said as he patted Stitch on the head.  He never noticed the playfully evil look on Stitch's face as he was ripped from HOMe's hand and taken to an unknown location.

-HOMe not want to be Creature...-  the tired alien said as he again took a nap on the ceiling. 

==

When Charles Xavier had finally located the small being known as Creature he and Hank McCoy were all but shocked to see that Lilo and Stitch had strapped him to a small table and were wearing black suites and sunglasses.

"Alright you nasty alien, We're the People in Black and if you don't tell us where the alien conversion slime is we're going make you tell by tickling you with these!"  Lilo pulled out to feather dusters and Stitch laughed manically.

"Charles, do you think we should let him know that he's welcome to stay now?"  Hank asked as he looked on a little worried.

"I think we should let them get acquainted first don't you?"  the Professor smiled  "Besides she's only a little girl, what harm could she do?"

A few minutes later Creature came tearing out of Lilo's room looking extremely pale.  As soon as he spotted the professor he ran directly towards him.  "PLEASE PROTECT ME!  I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T LET THAT LITTLE DEMON NEAR ME!!!!"  Creature screamed as he grabbed the professor's collar in sheer terror.

"Just a little girl, huh Charles?"  Hanks aid with a laugh as he walked away "Jumbaa warned me about her games you know."  The professor just sat there with Creature trembling in his lap and a dumbfounded look on his face.

**==**

**AN:  Evil, why yes I am.  **

**__**


	8. HOMeAlone Part one

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: All things are copyright their particular owners. I own HOMe, Vile, Celeste, and Lobo/**

**Summary: First half of the last chapters for this. Creature, HOMe and Stitch are left home-alone and have to fend off Sabertooth and two new mutants.**

**AN: This chapter has slight hints to another story, and its all thanks to my recent re-obsession with Gargoyles.**

**_HOMe-Alone (Part one)_**

**__**

-BUT HOMe WANT TO GO!!!- HOMe pleaded as Kitty packed her bags. The entire mansion was taking a trip to Washington to attend Senator Kelly's debate with the Professor's strongest supporter, a one Lenox McDuff.

"Stitch do too!" Stitch said as he grabbed onto Lilo in an attempt to hold her back.

"Like, HOMe we've been over this. It's to dangerous for you to come along, if Kelly sees you he'll freak again." Kitty said as she patted HOMe gently on the head.

"And the Professor said you can't come because you're still on punishment." Lilo explained to Stitch.

"Then why you go, you still punished with me." Stitch pouted.

"This is my punishment." Lilo grumbled as she and her alien comrade walked away.

-What you get for scaring Creature-Friend.- Home said as he followed them along the ceiling and passed them up as he sped towards the kitchen. He was just in time to see Creature steal one of Bobby's ice cream sandwiches. A look from the household wall crawler made the mischievous gremlin set the food back.

-Bad Creature-Friend…- He said as he proceeded down the hall. Had he remained he would have seen Bobby's unfavorable reaction to the theft; Creature sur la glace. HOMe however was on his way down to the danger room to say good bye to Artisan and Logan.

When he arrived at the danger room he waited patiently for the father-daughter duo to exit. Once they did he immediately pounced on them and gave them his version of a bear hug.

-HOMe miss you!- He cooed as Artisan freed herself.

"We'll miss you too, bug." Logan said as he lifted the small alien off of him. "Now, why don't you say goodbye to the Cajun." Logan winked and then HOMe was off like a rocket.

"Isn't Gumbo still terrified of HOMe and Stitch since he found out what they were?" Artisan asked.

"Yup." Logan smiled, seconds later a high pitched girlish scream pierced the compound followed by Rogue's laughter.

==

"HOMe, you have the best timing!" Rogue roared in laughter as she watched HOMe's look of confusion and Remy's look of sheer terror.

-Why Remy-Friend dressed in dress?- HOMe asked, inquiring as to why Remy was decked out in a dark green slim dress that Rogue was planning to wear.

"Remy made a bet wit Roguey, Roguey won and I had ta model her dress fer her. Ya not speaking one word of dis, ya hear?" Remy said threateningly.

-Ok.- HOMe said, leaving Remy to sigh in relief.

"You do realize he doesn't speak anyway." Rogue said as she got back to her feet.

"Eh?" Remy looked confused.

"He doesn't have the ability to speak,. Just relay complex emotional images." As soon as she said that Remy could here several students roaring in laughter. "And one of the first things Bobby taught him was how to use technicalities in orders."

Remy could only look at the door in terror as it opened to reveal half the student body, who then proceeded to roll on the floor in fits of laughter. "What Remy ever do ta deserve dis?"

==

As HOMe, Stitch and Creature, who had been thawed by Amara, watched the Velocity take off the two alien beings looked saddened, while the devious little gremlin looked as happy as Pyro with a bon fire.

"Well chaps, lets say we go have a go at a golf course or something, hmmm?" Creature said as he happily made his way to the door.

"Professor said we stay inside." Stitch said as he dragged the little green monster away from the door "So we stay."

-HOMe going to sleep now.- HOMe said as he trotted of to bed.

"So is Creature." Stitch said evilly.

"What? No I'm…" A clang was heard as Stitch picked up the unconscious gremlin and tossed a pan to the side.

"Me says yes you are." Stitch chuckled.

==

Outside the fence to the Xavier school three forms were watching the gates as the sky turned dark gray. Two of the forms seemed to not even notice when it started to rain, while the other looked miserable.

"Lobo, stop fidgeting." One of the forms said.

"You want me to smell like wet dog on the way home Celeste?" Lobo said as he hid under the branch of a tree.

"Quite, both of you little brats. We're going in. NOW!" The third yelled as he leapt the fence.

"Is he always like this?" Lobo asked grunting as he lifted the light bodies Celeste and jumped the fence.

"Sabertooth has no tact. But he is fun to watch in a battle." The young girl's eyes gleamed with joy as Lobo set her down on the other side.

"Sicko…" Lobo muttered as he walked away from Celeste.


	9. HOMe Alone part 2

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by Warner Brothers, Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary: Creature has fun with Saber tooth, Stitch plays with Lobo and a clash of the empaths.**

**_HOMe Alone (part 2)_**

**__**

HOMe was resting in his alcove when he felt them, two forces of anger, and one of tired rage. He skittered along the ceiling to the lobby and saw them standing in the large open space. One man looked familiar, he had seen him in a file on Cerebro. The other two were knew, but still gave off unwelcome vibes. With out delay HOMe snuck back to his alcove and through the mansion walls to find Stitch and Creature. It was now up to the three of them to defend the mansion.

HOMe came upon Lilo and Stitch's room very quickly as it was next to Kitty's. He immediately burst through the medium sized grate and landed silently on the floor.

-Stitch-Friend, Creature-Friend! Bad people here!- He whispered to them.

"Oh? Feeboogoo." Stitch's smile spread to an evil grin.

"Invaders, in our home? We must defend it!" Creature said, waking up from the pan strike earlier. "Now if you'll kindly direct us to a safe staging area I believe we maybe able to out wit this barbaric intruders."

Home immediately grabbed the two smaller beings and ran straight for Hank's room, -We safe her, Hank-Friend room have smart people stuff.-

"Right, thank you for that enlightening statement and the automatic deduction of thirty of my brain cells." HOMe gave creature a glare, not that it was detectable.

"He a meany, pay no attention." Stitch said as he blew a raspberry at Creature.

"Well I must say that this conversation is so enlightening I can barely follow in my endless intellect." Creature shot back.

-No, fight us, fight them.- HOMe interceded before Stitch took he usual retaliatory actions.

"The insect is correct. We must devise a way of taking out these annoying intruders. HOMe what do they look like?" HOMe immediately sent them his empathic images of Sabertooth, Lobo and Celeste. "Interesting, I think I'll take the large stupid looking one. Stitch how about the furry one?"

"Ih!" Stitch said in agreement.

"And that leaves HOMe with the female. And so now the plan is divide and conquer, bu the question remains how to split them up?" Creature thought for a moment then let his own evil grin spread across his face. "I believe, good fellows I have an idea..." The other two creature's bent in to listen better.

==

"All right pup." Sabertooth said to Lobo, "Smell anyone?" He of course already knew the answer, but Magneto had the new guy along for training and Sabertooth wanted to see his skills.

"No, just some animals." The wolf-man said. "Smelly ones too."

"Right, Mags says that one of those is a powerful empathic alien, another is an experiment of some sort and the third one is new. Be ready for anything." Celeste said as she read the empathic vibes in the house.

"Good readin' Celeste, now what else can you tell us about these animals?" Sabertooth chuckled.

"One has a major superiority complex and a rather nasty personality. The second one seems to just be randomly insane, and I can't read the third one it has some sort of mental block on it, it's probably the empath."

"They're coming." Lobo said as he watched the darkened stair well. Not soon after his tense announcement a small blue ball came bouncing down the stairs and smashed into his face and unrolled into something like a mutated blue koala.

"Aka-choota, Stupid-head!" it said as it rolled up and bounced a way again.

"I'll kill it!" Lobo said as he roared in anger, but did nothing.

"Then whats stopping you?" Sabertooth said with an evil undertone as Lobo nodded and gave chase

"Oh what a charming picture I see here. An ape and it's offspring." A voice said from nowhere. "I wonder what would happen if I gave off the ape's mating call?" Soon after a voice came over the speakers of the house. The words were jumpled and mixed up but Sabertooth recognized the voice.

"WOLVERINE!!!!" He roared, he was about to take off when he felt Celeste's calming influence.

"They're trying to separate us." She said sternly.

"Oh really. Well then Let's give'em what they want." Sabertooth said angrily. He was in the mood to kill and nothing was going to stop him.

"Idiot." She muttered as he stormed off leaving her alone. She began to feel nervous almost immediately. As though something in the darkness was watching her.

==

"Alright you little blue freak, where'd you go?!" Lobo screamed as he entered a large metallic room.

"Behind you!" A voice echoed over a loudspeaker. Lobo looked behind him and saw a large window with the creature sitting behind it at what looked to be controls. It was then that Lobo realized what was happening.

"Oh crap." He said as he tried to make a run for the door, but it shut before he was even half way there and he heard the creature's insidious laughter come over the loudspeaker.

"Me is gonna make you all pretty!" Immediately four holographic little girls spawned in front of him with a smile on there faces.

"Oh well you don't look so bad." Lobo chuckled.

"We wanna give you a make over." The girls said in unison as they took the large hair wolf man to a chair that materialized in the middle of the room.

"Escape difficulty set to twelve." A loud metallic voice said as the girls pushed him in the chair and several large locks were applied to his wrists and feet.

"First things first." Said the red headed little girl "This doggy isn't pretty we need to make him pretty like my mommy's poodle!" She said with delight.

"Oh god no…" It was all Lobo could say as the girls produced a very large shaver.

==

A few minutes after Sabertooth started chasing the mocking voice he picked up an odd scent and started to follow it. He followed it all the way to the medical lab, where he saw what looked like a small reptilian rabbit.

"What the hell?" He said in shock.

"Hello good fellow, quite nice to see you I must say. Call me Creature, I am shall we say from a unique nocturnal species that indulges in the terrorizing and spreading of fear. However I myself have been genetically altered and outfitted to live a more reduced lifestyle so to say. Has any of this made it through that Cro-Magnon skull of yours."

Sabertooth could only nod in astonishment at the creature before him.

"Excellent then might I introduce you to my friend Mr. Syringe and his lovely partner Ms. Elephant Tranquillizer." Before Sabertooth could react the small creature had injected the powerful tranquilizer into his arm.

"Say good night big fellow." Was all he heard before he passed out.

==

Celeste was now walking through the mansion, fighting her fears of the large dark hallways. She didn't like the dark, she never had, it always hid something dangerous. Like Sabertooth or something worse.

She was beginning to feel to terrified to move on when she felt the strange feeling on the back of her neck, like a feather tickling her. She spun around only to see nothing, and she started to walk back towards the wall. No sooner had she done that, though than a hissing sound from above her came, and a white form passed over head.

"GHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSST!" She screamed as she tore down the hallway to the front lobby. She was however cut off my the small white form that resembled a giant cockroach with a banana for a head, so of course she screamed again and headed off in the other direction. Again only to be cut off again by the monster. This time however she ran straight into a room on the side of the hall and locked herself in.

==

"Well now the patient is awake I see." Creature said as he brought the gurney straight up, with Sabertooth strapped into it. "And according to our data sheet here the patient's name is Sabertooth and hasa severe affliction of the face."

"Wha?" the groggy mutant asked as he came to.

"You're nose good man wasn't that why you came here, to get your nose changed? Oh dear I hope this isn't another lawsuit waiting to happen. Oh well Nurse anesthesia!"

From nowhere Stitch appeared in a male nurse's outfit. "Right away doctor!" And then Sabertooth was out again. When he woke up he found himself strapped up right to his gurney and across the room from him was Lobo covered in a facial mask and a great portion of his fur cut off and fluffed into a poodle's make. Celeste was on the floor in a straight jacket muttering about ghosts.

"Well at least the little green freak is gone." Sabertooth sighed.

"Ahem." He heard something clear it's throat to his right and shot a look over that way. It was the green creature in his doctor's smock. "I'm afraid to say that the operation was a failure, we weren't able to manipulate your nose to that of an elephants, however it does look like an anteaters." Creature said holding up a mirror for Sabertooth to see and for the first time in his life Sabertooth screamed in fear. Creature left smiling as he went upstairs and securely locked the room behind him.

-Told you should have done strange music man.- The empathic HOMe said as he played cards with Stitch.

"Ih, HOMe right scary music man would have been better!" Stitch laughed "Any threes?" HOMe shook his head.

"Well as entertaining as that might have been, I think even then he could piece together that it was holographic instead of real. Mind if I join?" Creature said. "How about poker that a good fun game for three or more."

-Ok!- HOMe said enthusiastically.

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

"All right then here all the rules: five card hold'em, jacks and aces wild. No wagers." Creature said as expertly shuffled the deck. An hour later him and Stitch were losing massively against the empathic alien.

"Remind me never to play poke with empath's again, or telepath's for that matter." Creature grumbled as he folded once again.

"Ih." Stitch said as HOMe laid out his fifth Straight flush.


	10. HOMecoming

**Creature Feature**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own X-Men Evolution, Disney owns Lilo & Stitch, Gremlins is owned by Warner Brothers, Aliens is owned by FOX**

**Summary: The X-Men arrive home to an almost half demolished house and find three enemies freaking out in their medlabs, what's a secret organization of helpful mutants to do?**

**Booyah****: Yes, I know it's taking a while but I have to get ready for college soon. And oh to let you know the next Vile story will involve Gargoyles, I found a way to mix the storied post Avalon. So enjoy the last chapter in this story and the mayhem these three are capable of making. The Three Monster-teers!**

**_HOMe-coming_**

When the X-Men got home, they were shocked to say the least. The entire mansion was almost half way demolished. At first Scott wanted to blame all three of the houses non-human occupants, however he quickly changed his tune when he found HOMe tied up in his alcove.

"I don't believe it…" It was all he could sat to the sight of a hog-tied HOMe.

-HOMe not believe it too.- The confused alien said as he looked around after being untied.

"Did you know those two put shaving cream in the boys bathroom?" An exasperated Bobby said as he passed by, completely covered in white foam.

"Now I do." Scott said staring at the younger X-Man. "I think next time we leave an adult behind."

-Ih.- HOMe agreed, using Stitch's language. –What else they break?-

"Well let's see they repainted the dinning room, plastered pornography all around Remy's room and he won't let anyone touch it, tapped into the illegal channels on the satellite and let off at least twenty different type of bombs in the house. I just can't wait to see what they did to the infirmary." Scott shook his head as he realized HOMe was no longer following him. "What did you three do to the infirmary?"

-Have bad people.- HOMe said as he went by Scott.

=Students please report to the common room.= The Professor's telepathic message came to everyone except HOMe.

"Come-on HOMe, Professor wants everyone in the common room." Scott said as the two made their way down the hall and the common room.

"That Creature is like, so dead." Kitty muttered, she was covered head to in custard, but that didn't stop HOMe from pouncing on her and hugging here like an attention starved child. "Aw, I missed you too HOMe, you didn't do any of this did you?"

"Relax Kitty, he was hog-tied in the alcove." Scott said in HOMe's defense.

"So dead…" Kitty muttered with a twitching eye as the Professor began to speak.

"It seems, students, that this weekend was no fun for both you and our reclusive friends. After we left Sabertooth and two of Magneto's newest recruits invaded our home, and received a rather unwelcome reception from the three."

Jus then Stitch popped out from behind the Professor's wheelchair with a weak smile. He received a glare from everyone. "Room?" Lilo gave him an angry nod. "Ah, yeah… right" The experiment slowly walked to his room, looking like a hurt dog.

"And after, they had successfully detained them it seems that Creature and Stitch wanted to party, unfortunately HOMe was not interested in such a noisy affair. So he was tied up and placed in his alcove, the mess around you is the result of the party." The room was quite as everyone looked around at the room, it was covered in many different stains with ice cream containers everywhere.

"So, what happened to our unwelcome guests anyway?" Rogue asked as she started to pick up.

"I called Magneto, he's on his way here and I'm sure he's more than a little bit embarrassed." Just then Lobo came up from the infirmary.

"Uh, Professor, do you have a large towel or something?" He asked poking his head around the corner. Several of the X-Men looked at him oddly.

"Please don't ask." He pleaded.

"Don't vorry,I know the feeling, you met the four witched of cutness, ja?" Kurt asked as he teleported with a towel.

"Unfortunately…" The Wolf man said.

"So what happened to the others in your invasion party?" Scott asked as Lobo came in to help out a bit.

"Sabertooth had something holographic altering his face, and I think it scared him a lot. Celeste, well Celeste, she kinda freaks out about being alone in the dark and she said something about cockroach ghosts…" Lobo trailed off as HOMe skittered across the ceiling.

"Great…" Kitty said as she pulled up a purple stuffed dragon and stormed off shouting, "WHO RIPPED UP LOCKHEED!!!"

"You know Professor, I think for now I'll have to decline your offer, I like my sanity." Lobo said as he watched the custard covered girl chase a small green and brown monster.

"Yes, I must admit with those three here life is anything but dull. Feel free to join the X-Men when ever you wish young man, I know your heart can't take much more of Magneto's views." The Professor said, causing the young man to twinge.


End file.
